Manufacturing facilities and other enterprises often include machines, motors, and other controlled devices and processes operated by process control equipment forming a process automation system. These controlled processes and devices, in turn, are powered by power distribution systems. Electrical automation systems have been developed that can be used to conserve energy, perform load shedding, load sharing, and other actions on multiple electrical devices within a power distribution system. However, process control goals and electrical automation or energy management goals are often in conflict, and conventional systems do not provide for process control and electrical automation system actions in concert with one another to achieve optimal energy management as well as process automation goals.